Zelda's lulliby
by Lizalu9
Summary: Just a one shot about Impa and meeting Zelda for the first time. Hope you like it! R&R! PORE FAVORE?


Impa awoke at the sound of headmaster Manelles's voice.

"Impa. Rise! The sun has shone it's face! Your time has come." said Manelles moving about the room. Impa sat up and moved her short white hair out of her eyes. She drew back her hair and tied it.

"The child is born. It's time for us to depart for the castle."

"What is it?"

"A princess. Her name is Zelda. She will be trusted to you." said Manelles.

"Alright. What must I do." said Impa rising from her bed. Impa knew this day would come and she was ready.

"I must give you your orders. Then we must practice fighting one more time. Then we must gather your things and you will go." she said pulling a peice of parchment from her hip pouch.

"What does it say?" said Impa.

"Impa, please arrive at the castle this very day ready to receive your duties. I apolagize for asking you so quickly however, there is one more thing you must do. There is a song you must play for the child. I assure you it has an unexplainable power to calm those in distress. it is a rather simple tune and head master Manelles has said that you are gifted in music. We appreciete your services to the royal family." said head master Manelles as Impa opened her case and dropped clothes into it.

"Alright. That can't be to hard. Hmm... What's this?" said Impa putting on a small, white circular hat that pushed some of her hair in her eyes.

"Ahh. I left that in your closet in case you wanted it. This suit goes with it." said Manelles lifting a blue full body suit with a red eye looking thing on it's chest.

"Well, I'm not sure I'll ever use it but I'll take it. Who knows. Maybe it will come in handy someday." said Impa. Impa put both suit and hat in the case and shut it tight.

"Alright. To the sparring hall." said Manelles.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Impa Thrusted her hand up and shattered the wood block.

"Well done Ipma. Your training has not been waisted." said Manelles.

"Thank you. I guess it's time." said Impa.

"Yes. I suppose so. I have a gift. In the event you shouldn't fight but only run away use these." said Manelles giving her a bright blue pouch.

"Oh. Seeds! Thank you head master!" said Impa. After this Manelles followed Impa all the way to Hyrule Castle Town gate. Then Impa walked away. Manelles didn't know why but she had a feeling Impa was to play a great role in the fate of the world.

"Lady Impa. Good to see you!" said the Hylian king.

"My Lord." said Impa with a bow. "I have come to begin my duty." said Impa.

"Yes. Of course." said the King walking over to a crib next to the queen's throne. He then motioned for Impa to come. Impa walked quickly to the crib and saw such an angelic face when she reached it.

"This is Zelda." said The King.

"Oh. she's beautiful."

"Yes. Much like her mother."

"I beg your pardon. I have forgotten my place. Where is the queen. I must go help her musn't I?"

"No." said The King. Impa saw a pained expression on the Kings face for a moment then it disappeared.

"No?" just then Zelda began to cry. Impa picked up the child and rocked her and began to sing:

"Go to sleep,  
Rest upon your bed,  
May this night bring dreams to your head

Hear my voice,  
Never let it die,  
Keep this lullaby

Soon the sun shall set on,  
Long it will be till dawn,  
Never from you will I be gone

Carry on,  
Rid this world of fear,  
Now the time is near,  
Peace will soon reign here..."

The babies eyes were soon closed and Zelda was asleep. Impa looked up to speak but the King was gone. Then Impa realized why he had that look on his face earlier. The queen was dead. Impa sat in the chair next to the crib and sighed.

"That was umm... That was good singing." said one of the gaurds in the room.

"Oh. Thank you." said Impa standing from the chair.

"you are the Lady Impa are you not?"

"Yes. And your name is?"

"Beck." said The man extending his right hand.

"Good to meet you."

"So, is your placment permanent?" said Beck.

"Yes. The singing is my job." said Impa walking back to the crib and taking her seat.

"Right. Well if you ever need someone to amuse the princess I have a son back in the korkiri forest."

"Oh. What's is his name?" said Impa.

"Link." said Beck.

"Oh." said Impa. She didn't know why but like the feeling Manelles had Impa had one to a simalar effect. She had a feeling Link would have a great role in the fate of the world.


End file.
